


Sacrifices Must be Made

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [4]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blood, Gen, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Callous smirked, he had waited once.He can wait again.





	Sacrifices Must be Made

“You were right Callous,” Eternal growled looking down at Shadow who hadn’t moved after being dropped on the ground. Black gloopy blood slowly seeped out of the teeth wounds on his neck. “We needed to test his allegiance.”

A small cough escaped Shadow and Callous held in a laugh as more blood poured out of his mouth, puddling on the ground. Oh Shadow, so trusting, so sad. Callous could hear Noble gagging in the back ground looking at the blood on the ground and rolled his eyes. 

“Of course,” Callous nodded, pulling out a mirror and extending it to Eternal. 

“It is good to know that at least someone in this group also has a brain,” Eternal said, accepting the mirror and placing it back at his side. 

“Of course,” Callous replied, “I am going to go search around in the woods. Shadow most likely hid his mirror outside of camp.”

“Like I said previously,” Eternal smirked, “smart. Although, hopefully not to smart.”

Callous shook his head. “I could never be smarter than you, Eternal,” He said before turning and walking back into the woods. Just before he crosses into the forest, Callous pauses and looks back to Shadow. Dull emotionless red eyes met pain-filled blue ones. Pathetic, Callous held in a laugh. 

As he entered into the forest and left the eye sight of the other Darks, Callous’ smirk grew to spread across his face. They were idiots. All of them. Callous opened the satchel he had with him to pull out Eternal’s mirror. Like he said, idiots, and Eternal most of all. 

Having the mirror in his grasp, he wanted to shatter it. Smash it against the nearest rock and be rid of Eternal for forever, but doing that at this moment would be similar to a death wish. The other Darks were on high alert with what Callous had manipulated Shadow to do and should Eternal die or scream in pain, the blame would immediately be put on him, and that was not something Callous was willing to let happen.

So for now, Callous placed the mirror back into his bag, he would keep a close eye on it and wait. If there was anything Callous knew best, it was waiting. And wait patiently he would. Because one day, Eternal would fall and it would be by his hand. 

Any day now.


End file.
